


Bonding Exercises

by siderealSandman



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Boys in Thigh Highs, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siderealSandman/pseuds/siderealSandman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The partners that lay together, stay together. A series of one-shots revolving around the private lives of Shibusen's finest hunters. Post Series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lip Service

There were three sounds that Maka Albarn had come to associate with Sunday mornings:

 

1) The ringing of church bells down the street

2) The sound of birds chirping on the windowsill outside

3) The sound of low, throaty moans that she drew from Soul’s mouth

 

The sunlight streamed through cracks in the closed blinds, casting long golden beams of light across the floor of his room and the smooth tops of her bare thighs and back. Her hands eased his legs apart as his clutched the armrests of his favorite chair, leaning back and looking down at her with a kind of eager vulnerability that she never used to see. Because Soul was so calm, so cool, so enraptured with his own macho identity most of the time…but not with her. How could he be when the essence of their souls was so perfectly entangled?

The physicality of it all was almost incidental to the effect it had on their bond as partners…almost. She would be lying if she said that she didn’t look forward to the almost weekly sensation of her bare chest pressing into the counter as Soul slipped her underwear out from under her skirt. Even if their extracurricular activities did nothing to improve their soul resonance, Maka wouldn’t give up the sensation of his body against hers for anything in the world.

In a sense, that was what their Sunday ritual was about. Even if Soul had spent every free moment of the week before slamming into her again and again they would still find themselves in Soul’s room stripped down to their underwear just like they were the first time they deepened their relationship.

The thin blue cotton of his boxer briefs bulged enticingly in front of her as her lips pressed against his underside, earning an involuntary twitch and a slightly stifled gasp from him. That sound alone set off a small chain reaction inside her, blossoming in her chest and running down her spine as she eased her fingers under the waistband of his underwear.

Soul’s attention was torn; part of him was transfixed as always at the sight of his partner on her knees, preparing to tug his underwear off with a strangely satisfied smile on her face the other part watching their reflection in the mirror across the room. His own face was already flushed in the reflection as Maka rose off her heels, thinly clad backside coming into perfect view as she leaned forward and a cool breeze brushed the tip of his already aching head.

Maka smiled, leaning forward and planting a bare kiss against his tip and enjoying the deep hiss that slipped out from between his teeth. She looked up at him, admiring the sight of her partner’s swagger being undone stitch by stitch with just a few simple kisses.

Her tongue ran over her lips, the tip accidently flicking against him and causing his hips to jerk up accidentally.

“ _Maaaaaaaka_ ,” He croaked like man dying of thirst suddenly coming across a spring of water. His desire thrummed through their bond as hot, steely need as her breath passed over him in short, shaky bursts. It was more of a tremble of anticipation than anxiety as her eyes flicked up, locking with his as her tongue came to rest at the base of his cock, slowly sliding back up to the tip inch by torturous inch. His stomach flexed as he sunk deeper into the chair, eyes screwed shut and panting hard as her lips came to a rest on either side of his head.

He cracked an eye open, watching a mischievous glint dancing in her eye. He knew that this is why she was always so eager to get her mouth on him; for the smug look of satisfaction when he inevitably collapsed into a gooey puddle of panting nerves and he didn’t particularly care. He thought he would have been used to it by this point, a half naked Maka reflected in a full length mirror in front of him kneeling between his knees but part of him was still thrilled that after so long together, she still had the power to completely ruin him like no one else could.

Maka shot a wink to her partner as her lips parted, tongue caressing the underside of his cock as she slipped down. She felt his tip slide back, back, back over her tongue and teeth until it prodded lightly at the back of her throat. If she went too fast this would all end before they could truly enjoy it. And part of her _very_ much enjoyed it. The simple rolling of her lips and tongue over his length and the way he reacted managed to get her engine going more than anything else. Maybe it was his own arousal feeding hers but Maka liked to believe that when it came down to it, she enjoyed having her soul mate completely wrapped around her little finger.

She slid her head up, balancing with one hand on his leg while the other fumbled with the waistband of her panties. The soft cotton briefs were already damp as her fingers began to softly mime her slow, deliberate strokes her mouth made.

_Up and down. Up and down and pause…and up, down, up, down, up-_

He watched as she pulled back, pressing needy kisses all along his length. A hand reached out and gripped the back of her head, pulling her close as she clumsily crawled forward to meet him.

“ _Easy,”_ He whispered, half command half pleading. This was just the warm-up after all. Loathed as she was to relinquish her spot on the floor she had lead them to this point and the way he twitched and jerked in her mouth with every stroke, she knew it wouldn’t be long at her current pace. Her own strokes became more and more frantic under the waistband of her panties, rubbing herself in time to the slowly increasing beat of her lips. His hand on the back of her head held her down as she bucked against her own fingers harder and harder and hard-

She felt it coming before it came, a throbbing pulse reverberated against her tongue as she leaned into it. Soul doubled over, hands resting on either side of her head as a long, gasping, shaking moan squeezed its way out of his mouth. A familiar flood washed over her lips as Maka struggled to savor every drop.

In a few moments it was over and Soul leaned back against the chair, breathing hard and legs shaking as Maka stuck her head back up, licking her lips with a satisfied smack as she glanced up at him.

“Good?” She asked, half knowing the answer as he leaned forward, falling out of the chair in a rush to press his lips against hers. He pulled back, running a thumb over her cheek as they shared a shaky, post-coital chuckle.

“Not bad,” Soul chuckled, fingers trailing down Maka’s stomach and coming to a rest between her legs. “But I think it’s time I returned the favor, don’t you?”

Maka let out a small, breathy sigh as she slowly eased her way into Soul’s chair, looking down on him shyly as she leaned back and let him ease her underwear off her hips.

 

* * *

 

There were three things Soul Eater Evans loved about Sunday mornings:

1) Pancakes and bacon for breakfast

2) Enjoying a cup of coffee on the balcony

3) Feeling Maka’s bare legs press against the side of his head as he teased moan after moan out of her with his lips.


	2. Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maka has difficulty unwinding until Soul shows her how gratifying it can be to relinquish control

It was no secret that Maka Albarn had difficulty unwinding.

One did not defeat an avatar of insanity and rise to be one of the most lethal Meisters on the planet by taking it easy and in the wake of Asura’s defeat she found herself in increasing positions of authority and respect, mentoring the next generation of Meisters and Weapons far more than she was expected to.

As her partner, Soul knew better than most the degree to which Maka ran herself ragged for the good of the city and her students and part of him knew that there was a teeny tiny part of her Type A soul that wanted to just take a day off and undo the knots she knit for herself throughout the course of the day. Unfortunately, that teeny tiny part was weighed down, beaten into submission by her responsible, gung-ho personality that seemed to have served her so well in the past.

Fortunately, she had a partner to balance her out and if there was one thing Soul could do better than most anyone else she knew, it was relax…

* * *

Soul’s suggestion had sparked a feral curiosity inside of her some weeks before that gnawed at her stomach like a hungry flame until she found herself standing naked as the day she was born, blindfolded and restrained by a single silk scarf tying her hands above her head. Her heart hammered in her ears as she felt him coming up behind her, lips pressing against the pulse in her throat with a lingering kiss.

“Reeeeeelax~”

She could hear the smirk in his voice, the row upon row of pointed teeth glinting in the low light of the apartment as a finger trailed its way down her spine. She hissed, whimpering ever so slightly as she involuntarily tensed up against his touch, legs straining as she balanced on the balls of her feet on the cool living room floor.

Were it anyone other than Soul, she would have never considered making herself so vulnerable but then that was the point; there was and never would be anyone other than Soul. No one had ever or could ever know her as intimately as he did and the fact that she stood completely willing to surrender control of herself for the evening spoke to the trust that she had for him.

The apartment was silent save for the sound of her breathing and small gasps as Soul’s hands ran down her sides, resting on her hips as his fingers lightly traced circles on her skin. This was by no means a rare occurrence to someone run her own hands over his naked skin more times than she could properly count but the dynamics of the situation seemed to stoke a growing fire inside of her. Maybe it was the knowledge that she knew that Soul had been preparing for this date for weeks, dropping subtle hints as the date approached and easing back on his usual affection as the days led up to it. Maybe it was his internet search history that left Maka lying wide awake in bed, fingers unconsciously toying with the waistband of her panties as she wondered what exactly he had in store for her.

Or maybe it was the simple truth that despite the fact that she was completely helpless standing in front of him, everything that he would do to her over the course of the night would be for her gratification, first and foremost.

His right hand sliding down the front of her hips shook her out of her daydreaming and brought her back to reality with a small jolt of pleasure blossoming out from the point his finger touched. She arched her hips with a low throaty moan, pressing back against him as his fingers worked small circles around her, teasing her just enough to increase the exhilaration coursing through her.

“Do me a favor,” Soul rasped into her ear. “ _Spread em._ ”

She found herself easing her thighs apart, sighing as the cool apartment air washed over her and Soul’s fingers continued tease her with the expert skill of a musician who knew his favorite instrument inside and out. His partner’s lovely body stretched out in front of him, Soul took great pleasure in caressing Maka in all the ways he knew she adored. His free hand slid up the flat of her stomach, enjoying the little whimper she let out as he gently squeezed her petite chest, teasing her nipple as he felt her press her backside into his crotch with a wiggle teased an involuntary moan from his lips.

“You sure this is all for my benefit?” Maka chuckled, arching up a little into Soul. “I’m starting to think you just wanted to string me up and have your way with me…”

“If that were the case I’d be naked by now,” Soul said, weighing the benefits of just shucking his underwear right then and there. But no; there would be plenty of time for that later. For now…  


Maka whined a little as he withdrew his hand, listening to him pad across the living room floor and rummage around in his bag for something. She wiggled her hips a little, trying to regain control of her breathing as he wandered back over to her, standing just in front of her blinded line of vision.

“I’m really surprised I had to actually buy one of these,” Soul chuckled, leaving Maka to wonder what he had retrieved from his bag. He placed something near her ear and Maka turned in time to hear a small click and a soft buzzing sound wash over her.

“If that is seriously what I think it is, I would have loved to have seen you actually stand in line and buy it,” Maka panted breathlessly, trying to follow the sound as Soul took it away.

“Maybe I’ll take you with me next time then,” Soul said, resting the vibrating toy between her legs as he moved back to stand behind her. “Granted, I’ve never picked one of these out before so-“  


Maka drew a sharp breath as the tip of the pulsing instrument pressed into her slightly.

“-you’re going to have to tell me if this does it for you,” Soul whispered, winding one arm around her body while his right hand slowly teased the toy a few inches in, slowly circling it around for a moment before slowly withdrawing it, gauging the look on Maka’s face. She arched into Soul’s thrusts, savoring every bump and rubbery protrusion that passed between her lips as her knees began to tremble and buckle, wrists straining as Soul leaned into her a little more.

“Relax,” He purred, supporting her weight against the front of his body as Maka let herself just hang, completely supported against Soul’s body as the throbbing, pulsing, vibrating sensation inside her increased in speed. Soul bumped her hips from the back as he thrust into her from the front, bucking against the thrust of the toy as the small rubbery protrusion on the front bumped against her with every thrust.

Soul eased her into the tempo she was all too familiar with and as the dial clicked up on the toy, she knew she wasn’t going to last much longer. She completely let him dictate the speed at which she was brought to climax, kissing the side of her neck and refusing to relent in his steady attack on her body.

“Soul…I…I…” She braced against him, moaning incoherent nothings as she felt the first wave break over her. Maka let out a long, soundless moan, almost doubling over as Soul held her tight, slowly easing off his pace in a way that only prolonged her satisfaction. Her legs gave out, buckling against her partner as she felt every muscle in her body tense and then relax as though the strings had been cut, leaving her panting as though she had just ran a marathon.

The scarf supporting her arms was undone in a quick flourish and as Maka came down from her high she opened her eyes to find herself resting in Soul’s lap on the couch, wrapped in a blanket and cuddled against his side as he brushed a lock of hair out of her face.

“Did I not tell you I knew how to help you unwind?” Soul chuckled, planting a kiss against her forehead before Maka suddenly leaned up, pressing her lips against his in a long, hungry kiss.  


“I should have known you would take relaxation so seriously,” Maka said, resting her cheek against his bare chest as his hands slowly rested on the small of her back, drumming lightly against her spine. “Thanks…I think I needed that.”

“You work too damn hard,” Soul chided. “Slept at the office three times last week. You’re no good to anyone all frazzled out and high strung.”

“I know…” Maka sighed, picking at the strands of the blanket. “It’s just…”

“I know,” Soul said with complete sincerity. “You got your reasons…just come in for a tune up every now and then, yeah?”

“If you’re the one tuning me up,” Maka giggled, kissing the tip of his nose. “Then I’d be more than happy to.”

“Anytime, anywhere,” Soul said, leaning back on the couch. “I’m more than happy to-“

Soul trailed off as he felt her fingers snapping the waistband of his underwear, looking down to see Maka looking back at him shyly.

“Any chance you’ll let me show my gratitude?” Maka asked, pressing the palm of her hand against his bulge. Before she could respond, she plucked the blindfold off the floor, pressing it against his eyes and tying it with a slow, sensual kiss.

“Relax,” She whispered, sliding the waistband of his underwear down as she planted kiss after kiss along his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 away! Thanks for all the enthusiastic support so far! 
> 
> As always I appreciate any feedback so please don't be afraid to let me know how I'm doing!


	3. Switcheroo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for SOMA NSFW Week 2016 Day 4; Prompt Thigh Highs

Maka fully expected Soul to lose the bet; she just didn’t expect to enjoy it as much as she did.

 

“How the hell do you wear these things all the time?” Soul groused, finger running under the band of elastic and wincing as he snagged a few of his leg hairs. His discomfort was lost on Maka who stood in the doorway, red as a brick and chewing on her thumbnail as Soul leaned back on their squishy couch, a small flush coloring his cheeks and neck as he avoided her gaze.

 

“Happy?” He muttered, feeling warm and exposed in front of his partner who hadn’t said a word since passing him the thigh highs she snagged on their way home from class. Looking back, he knew he was never going to outscore his egghead meister on their finals; the woman had lived inside the covers of their textbooks for the last week and a half. But the temptation of having Maka strut around their apartment in nothing but his favorite pair of black and pink thigh highs and matching panties for a whole week if he _did_ was too much to pass up; even if he had to offer the same terms as a counter wager.

 

Needless to say, Maka was not the one currently stripping for her partner’s pleasure.

 

She watched Soul extend his leg with a pout, eyes trailing down the soft red and black polka-dotted fabric that clung to his surprisingly well shaped calves and lingering on the warm, firm skin of his thighs just below the bottom of his matching boxer-briefs. Maka had never fully understood her partner’s obsession with what basically amounted to long socks and thought that maybe making Soul step into her shoes for a week would cure him of that particular fetish.

 

But as she watched his polka-dotted legs kick off the edge of the bed, she was beginning to see things from her partner’s point of view.

 

“Guess I should get dinner going,” Soul sighed, stepping off the couch with a lazy stretch that made Maka’s heart skip a beat. “Might as well get this week of polka-dotted slavery started unless you want me to humiliate myself even further; maybe do the ‘Maka Is Always Right’ dance?”

 

Maka was only half listening, watching him bend over to adjust the elastic band on his left leg.

 

“So do I get to wear an apron while I cook or is getting splashed by hot grease part of this little…are you listening?” Maka snapped out of her daydream to catch her half-naked partner fixing him with a curious frown.

 

“I-I’m sorry, what?” Maka said, voice coming out a little squeakier than she intended. She must have been staring because Soul’s frown slowly split into a sharp, toothy smile as he caught sight of Maka’s scarlet complexion.

 

“Oh…my…god,” Soul sniggered, hands on his narrow hips as he grinned across the living room at her. “You’re getting off on this, aren’t you?”

 

“Wh-what?!” Maka laughed, scratching her arm as she tried to focus on anything other than her smug scantily dressed partner. “Th-that’s ridiculous! I-I-I would _never_ be attracted to something as absurd as a pair of s-socks!”

 

 _Think of anything else,_ Maka mentally demanded. _Table…piano...flowers on the piano…Soul stretched out on the piano wearing thoseDAMN IT!_

She didn’t hear him soundlessly pad across the wooden floor, socked feet muffling his steps until he stood only a few feet from her, leaning against the piano with his lips caught in his teeth.

 

“You know you suck at lying,” Soul said simply, reaching out a socked toe and lightly prodding a dumbstruck Maka in the side with it. “Especially to me.”

 

It was true. She didn’t know why she bothered even trying to hide anything from someone whose soul had been stitched so closely to hers for years now. They had no secrets between each other anymore; she knew every inch of him and felt his lips graze nearly every inch of her in return. Maka knew she should be beyond any bashfulness where Soul was concerned and yet something about his outfit thrilled her as though they were feverishly undressing each other for the first time.

 

Soul’s eyes traced his partner’s flushed, stubborn expression for a moment before sighing dramatically and pushing himself off the piano. “Whatever you say…I’m going to go put the spaghetti on-”

 

As he went to move past her, he felt her hand lightly reach out and press against his stomach, fingers tracing the outline of his abdominal muscles even as Maka looked determinedly at the ground in front of her.

 

“Yyyyyes?” Soul asked, glancing down at her as she looked up at him with a flustered pout. “Can I help you with som-”

 

The speed with which his partner bounced up onto the balls of her toes to capture his lips in a kiss never failed to surprise him no matter how many hundreds of times she had done it in the past. He had come to memorize every single one of Maka’s kisses from the brief pecks before class to the soft, sweet goodnight kisses as she settled down beside him to sleep. The way her lips ensnared him now left no question as to her intent; nor did the fingers snagging the waistband of his underwear and lightly tugging him towards the couch.

 

“I was ri~ight,” Soul sing-songed between kisses.

 

“First time for everything,” Maka snorted, lightly pushing him back against the couch as her fingers fumbled with the buttons on her blouse clumsily. The last button came free and the shirt fell to the ground behind her as Soul leaned forward, mouth hungrily pressing against her stomach as his hands snaked up the back of her skirt.

 

“You’re starting to understand why I like this now,” Soul hummed, hand grasping at the exposed patch of skin between the top of Maka’s thigh-high’s and the bottom of her panties. “You’re starting to think like me.”

 

“That’s a scary thought,” Maka chuckled, wiggling out of her skirt as Soul slid it down her legs. Her hands steadied on the tops of Soul’s thighs, squeezing them lightly as she crawled up into his lap, kiss after kiss finding their mark on his mouth until she straddled his hips. Her lips twitched against his as she rocked against something hard. “I’m not the only one who likes this.”

 

“You already know how much I like you in thigh-highs,” Soul said, squeezing the back of her leg with one hand while the other fumbled with the clasp on her bra.

 

“They’re just _socks_ ,” Maka sighed, shivering as her top came away in Soul’s hand.

 

“Socks that make your ass and legs look _fantastic_ ,” Soul chuckled, snapping the band of one of Maka’s thigh-highs against her leg.

 

“You don’t look too badly in them either,” Maka said, shivering as the soft fabric of Soul’s thigh-highs brushed against her exposed skin.

 

“I think I look better out of them,” Soul said, sucking in a small gust of breath as Maka teased his hardening length out of his boxers.

 

“Let me be the judge of that,” Maka said hoarsely, tugging at the string holding her panties up until they came away with a quick tug, fluttering down to join her shirt and skirt on the floor. Soul let out a soft groan, rocking against Maka’s hips as she fished around in the couch for the box of condoms Soul stashed in the cushions. (After more than a few heated makeouts in the living room, they decided it was just a good idea to keep some handy.) He shifted his hips a little until his cock bounced free of his waistband, hissing as Maka’s fingers unrolled a bright red rubber down to his base with a small snap. Shifting a little, Maka turned around, hands balanced on Soul’s vinyl covered knees as she faced the television.

 

“Ready?” He rasped behind her, hands balancing on her hips as she slowly raised them up.

 

“Uh-huh,” she replied, biting her lip as his tip pressed against her and settling back with a long sigh until her hips pressed flush against his. A small thrum of soul resonance passed between them; enough for Maka to glean a little of the unbridled pleasure surging through Soul at the moment. Those little glances into his soul made her feel so _desired_ as she almost physically felt Soul’s thirst for her wash over her. As if there was any doubt, Soul bucked against her hard enough to draw a surprised gasp from her mouth, legs squeezing Soul’s with a whimpering sigh as she began to move in tempo with the beat of his hips.

 

“Mgh… _Soul_ ,” she panted, making every atom of Soul vibrate as though she plucked him like a harp string. His name never sounded better to him than when Maka said it through feverish pants and sighs; he would wear all the girly leg socks he had to if it meant feeling her squeeze him with every rocking rise and fall of her hips. Any lingering embarrassment was forgotten as the creaks of the couch mingled with the sound of Soul and Maka softly whimpering each other’s names.

 

One of Maka’s hands balanced on Soul’s legs, the other buried between her own thighs as she leaned forward. Her hair spilled loose around her face as she allowed herself to focus on the sensation of Soul beneath her, his hands gripping her hips as she slowly rode him deeper and deeper into their couch. Part of her a little embarrassed that she had succumbed so easily to the sight of Soul in thigh-highs but mostly she found it hard to care. Her partner might needle and tease her for it but he would wear them again if she asked…if she ever managed to work up the courage again.

 

“Ah, _fuck,_ Maka!” Soul gaped, tensing as she felt him twitch inside her. The she glanced over her shoulder, not wanting to miss the sight of her normally composed partner melting into a puddle of blissful goo as she quickly approached her own climax. With a small _oh,_ she fell back forwards, hands gripping Soul’s legs for support as her own legs shook, quivered, and then fell still as her orgasm passed.

 

“Fuuuuuck,” Soul repeated, flopping back against the couch cushions as Maka turned around and crawled back into his lap.

 

“Mmm,” Maka hummed in affirmation, head resting on Soul’s shoulder as he pressed a shaky kiss into her forehead.

 

“I think I should fail tests more often if this is the treatment I ge- _ow!_ ” Soul yelped, rubbing his forehead where Maka lightly flicked him.

 

“Fail another test and I’ll never wear thigh-highs again,” Maka promised with a grave glare.

 

Soul held his hands up. “Fine fine…jeez I was kidding.”

 

“You better be, little ladybug,” Maka said, snapping the band of Soul’s polkadotted thigh-highs against his leg. “I swear I’ll burn my whole sock drawer if the Last Death Scythe doesn’t graduate with me.”

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it…besides you could always wear mine even if you got rid of yours,” Soul chuckled, toes wiggling inside the fabric.

 

“This isn’t much of a punishment if you like it,” Maka sighed fondly.

 

“It’s not much of a punishment anyway; they’re just socks,” Soul said with a lopsided grin. “Besides, if my meister likes them, it’s well worth it~”

 

“I never said I liked them,” Maka said, crossing her arms defensively across her bare chest as Soul laughed.

 

“Come on; don’t be so bashful,” Soul said, leaning back with his hands behind his head. “Admit it; I look good in thigh-highs.”

 

“I don’t know,” Maka said, hand squeezing Soul’s leg with a small smile. “I think I need to see you in a few more colors before I can say for sure~”

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter One of however many down! Longtime lover of SoMa so I thought it was high time I gave something back.  
> Gonna do as many as I can think up and if you have a suggestion for a plot or scenario feel free to let me know here or on my Tumblr!


End file.
